Dabate Time!
Dabate 1 beggining in 3, 2, 1... Debate 1: Should Varash be killed off? Arguments against *1. You made a huge deal about this character and got me very excited about him. Now after all that excitement he dies two episodes into the series. You can't kill off a character like that after all that hype! *2. There are so many questions left unanswered. Who is the man known as Varash? What is his connection with Kahren? *3. I think Varash is awesome. I want to see him in more episodes. *4. You telling me that a guy who is basically the entire Voidar network is fueled by one stone? No backup power source? NOTHING? That's just bad planning. There has to be an auxilliary generator, or the enemy guys whoever they are just kill Varash and the Voidar network is dead. Oi! You asked the first question, so I get to respond first! HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 02:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 23:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Outside of Series #Varash may or may not be dead in seas of iron, but if he is, it doesn't mean that he is dead in all canon! #You and Shea are not the only other directors! Oops, I shoudn't have said that should I... HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 02:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 23:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Voidar Network #Varash is not the Voidar network, he is merely fluent in controlling it. #Who knows, perhaps Kahren cut him off from a back-up generator. HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 02:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 23:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :SPQR (talk) : Counterarguments Opposition #I don't care if you make him the main character in The Blood Wars, he needs to return to Seas of Iron!! #That was a really bad way to kill him off. I mean, he just removes a stone and dies. #It still stands that Varash is awesome, and I want to see him become a member of the Omega Elite. #You might as well kill off Bloodwraith at the end of the Chinese New Year special! I mean, he was a main character too, according to you, and if you kill off Varash who was a bigger deal to you than Bloodwraith for a while, then I guess you can kill off Bloodwraith too, can't you? #Only Shea can say that Kahren cut off the backup generators, and I doubt he would. I mean, if that's all it takes to kill him, wouldn't there be more security around the backup generators? I mean, wouldn't they be protected against Kahren and other things? Legacy #Varash may be dead, however more will be revealed about him through H and through Varash's own story item which I hope to start on with Danger soon. #I also needed Varash as a catalyst for H's anger. The debate will began at noon Vancouver time on Sept. 20. SPQR (talk) 23:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) It is noon Vancouver time tomorrow. LET THE DEBATES BEGIN!!!! SPQR (talk) 19:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Debates